


How to Live a Lifetime

by Mistressmeo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, F/M, Head Boy Draco Malfoy, Head Girl Hermione Granger, Hermione is still her usual self, Let’s go with 7th year, Malfoy still tends to be his usual Malfoy-self, head boy/head girl suite at Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27999966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistressmeo/pseuds/Mistressmeo
Summary: It’s their 7th year and big surprise Draco and Hermione are head boy and girl.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Kudos: 2





	How to Live a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> My first story ever posted to FF.net. Moving to Ao3. This set up is so much better. Chapters are super short. It was my first Dramione fic...and plot development was close to zero.

How to Live a Lifetime Chapter 1: Fly By Night, a harry potter fanfic | FanFiction  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter Universe (characters and places) belongs to JK Rowling. None mentioned belongs to me, save the plot.

CHAPTER ONE

FLY BY NIGHT

He was out flying again. It was his one vise…the complete calm he got from soaring through the crisp night air. It always helped him clear his mind. It was mid October and the head boy needed to escape. He just had a row with Pansy. She was bugging him about the engagement again. 'When am I getting the ring? What kind of wedding do you want? Where shall we honeymoon?' Her questions were plaguing him and he couldn't sleep.

'Oh God…why me?' he thought. Sadly, he could hear his father's answer in his head like a broken record 'Because it's your duty, Draco, to marry into an affluent pureblood family and have a son ensuring that the Malfoy name stays alive and powerful.' He groaned as he rounded the Quidditch pitch for the 10th time. "Yes father", he said to the unsympathetic and empty bleachers.

The moon was high, a little after midnight. 'If Granger is still in the common room she's going to let me have it for being out so late….. screw it, just a few more laps', he said to himself and pushed his broom a little faster around the next curve attempting to forget his inevitable responsibility.

He flew toward the shared head boy and head girl dormitory and came to a halt outside the common room balcony. Granger was sitting with her back to him, her head resting on their worktable that was covered with books. 'If I can just get in and up to my room without waking her', he thought, 'she'll never even know I was out after curfew'. He landed on the balcony and slowly opened the French doors. As he stepped into the common room, a cool breeze followed him in. He froze, staring at Hermione. She stirred slightly but re-settled herself pillowing her head with her arm. 'The girl studies was too much', he thought shaking his head.

He started up the winding staircase that led to the bedrooms. 'Where have you been Malfoy? It's nearly 1am", Hermione said groggily lifting her head and stifling a yawn.

"Out", he said simply and continued up the stairs.

"Malfoy?" A little more awake now she looked up the stairs at him.

"Granger", he said with a sigh as he stopped for the second time in the middle of the staircase, still not turning to face her.

"This is the third night this week you've been out after hours. I realize you're head boy but that doesn't give you the right to do whatever you want." Packing up her things, she continued, "As of yet, I haven't reported you, but if this continues, I'll be bound by my head girl duties to go to Dumbledore"

"Do what you must Granger, I really don't care", he replied and trudged the rest of the way up the stairs turning towards his bedroom.

"Malfoy! What is wrong with you?" she yelled after him, but as soon as the words were out of her mouth, she heard him close his bedroom door. 'I'll never understand that boy', she thought to herself and picked up her things and headed up to her own bedroom.


End file.
